Open Gates, Frozen Hearts
by killercarebear
Summary: An Alternate Universe based on the Victorian England era. The Villages are Nations of their own who are in a time of peace, and due to this peace, the Nation of Sand has finally opened its gates to the world. Will be Yaoi in later chapters. GaaraxLee
1. Beginnings

The wind cracked around the two figures as they made their way across the desert. It blew the cloth of their turbans into their faces, making their rough journey all the more fun. The front figure hunched over his camel, growling to himself. "I hate this! Why did you force me to come along with you on this miserable journey?!" The figure behind him laughed. "Last time I checked, Naruto, you agreed to come along with me." The blonde headed young man in the front turned to glare at his partner. "Funny..."He said, shooting his head back, "...I don't remember..."

The young man in the back covered his eyes with a hand and gazed forward. He couldn't see a blasted thing. Why HAD he chosen to take this stupid quest?

_"Colonel Rock Lee..."_The Queens voice said in the depths of his memory...

_ Queen Tsunade stared down at the Colonel, who eyes were lifted in respect. He saluted. "You summoned me m'lady?" Her Majesty nodded and stood up. "Colonel Lee, I have called you here because I have a very important mission for you that could do well to aid the Nation of Leaves..."_

_Lee's ears had perked at the word "mission". An important mission?_

_"I am deeply honored m'lady..."_

_Tsunade lifted a hand. "You are one of the finest soldiers in my army...The only other people I would give this to are Uchiha and Hyuga, but they are busy with other matters..."_

_Lee could feel his face flushing with slight jealousy. Generals Uchiha and Hyuga were the strongest in the Royal Army...of course she would go to them first..._

_"However, on the duty of this mission..." Lee blinked and stood to attention. "Just recently, the closed lands of the Eastern Desert have opened their gates. The Sultan of the Land of Sand has been convinced to open trade to the other Nations. For what I have heard, he is a cold, distant man...but I will not let this opportunity go to waste!"_

_Lee gulped. The Land of Sand? That was said to be a very hostile land, full of sorcery and rumbling hatred. Monsters roamed the desert freely, without restraint. It had been closed off from the outside world for as long as the Nations had been formed, but now it was open?_

_"I want you, Colonel, to go to the Nation of Sand and open trade before any of the other Nations can get their grubby hands in there. I want first pick of the Sand's bounty."_

_Lee saluted. "Will I be going alone?"_

_Tsunade sighed."I do not want to seem a threat to the Sultan, so I want to send an army with you. I want you to go as light as possible. Perhaps, simply take one other person with you..."_

_Lee bowed."As you wish m'lady. I have one allready in mind. How long before I leave?"_

_"I want you to be ready in three days, pack and prepared. Now, I will leave you to get ready..."Tsunade sat back down and Lee saluted, turned, and left..._

"Lee! Hey Lee!" Naruto's voice tore Lee from his memories. "Lee! I think we're getting close..."Lee glanced up. Through the sand rose the giant outline of a wall in the distance. "What's that?" Naruto asked.

"The Wall of Suna...the Gate of Sand...our entrance. Let's just hope that this goes by smoothly." Lee said with a sigh. He didn't want to stay out in this heat for much longer.

The sand seemed to die down as the travelers approached the wall. It loomed before them as a giant shadow, edges blurred from their constant exposure to the wind and sand. The closer they came, the more the walls began to make way to a narrow passage. In the center of the passage were two massive gates.

They were made out of gold and shown in the sun like twin beams. On the front of the gate was the etching of twin lions wrapped together by their tails and manes. Their eyes were precious green gems that glistened in their golden heads. Mother of Pearl seemed to be imbedded in the manes of the lions. It was beautiful and complex, almost as if the wind never touched them.

Naruto whistled. "Wow. If this is any indication of what the Land of Sand's riches are. We're in the right place..." Lee nodded. "Let's just hope we can get thsi over with in good time...this place gives me the creeps…"

"Halt! Who goes there!" Two guards stood at the end of the gate. Large turbans covered their heads and dark colored shawls draped across their faces. Lee stopped his camel in front of the guards. "Hello good sirs..."

The guards simply stared at the Colonel. Lee chuckled nervously. "Uhhh...yes...quite." He sat up straight on the back of his camel and stared back at the guards. "I am Colonel Rock Lee of the Nation of Leaves. I am here to speak to your Sultan." The guards looked at each other, than toward Lee. One of the guards smiled, though Lee couldn't make it out because of the shawl. "Of course...our apologies..." The sand guard bowed. He nodded to the two Ambassadors and quickly opened the gate. Naruto hurried his camel through, followed closely by his partner. On the other side of the gate sat another guard, already mounted. He turned to follow the two as they moved.

The gate closed behind them with a loud thud. _" I feel liked a trapped rat..."_ Lee said uncomfortably, looking over his shoulder. He looked forward toward the city. It was a marvelous sight. The buildings were made completely out of sand and they were built up from the ground. They were ornately decorated with many precious stones. The people were out in the streets, browsing along the markets and talking together. As Lee and Naruto passed, the citizens would stop and look at them. Naruto smiled with his head up, but Lee looked down at the head of his camel. He felt very uncomfortable with all of their eyes on him. It reminded him of his days in school, where the people would stare at him as well. The eyes that judged him as the failure. As the reject.

They moved forward until they were in the center of the city. A huge mountain of a building rose before them. It was made of pure white sand and it shown like a star in the midst of the city. Naruto blinked. "Fancy..." The windows were covered by rich red fabric that blew cool air into the palace. The whole thing looked like more than anything Lee had seen back in Konoha.

The travelers were stopped at the palace gates by two guards and dismounted. As their camels were taken away to the stables, they were told (very directly) to wait where they were. They stood at the entrance for quite awhile before a figure appeared at the gate. It was a woman. Her dirty blonde hair stuck out in 4 pigtails in the back of her head. Her dress was like that of the normal citizens of Sand, but her lack of a veil meant she was a woman of high standing.

The woman stared at them through the gates, a slight look of distrust on her face. _"We've been getting those a lot since we've got here…"_Lee thought to himself with a smirk. He guessed they had a right though, after being secluded from all the other nations for so long. With a long, drawn out breath, the woman spoke, "I am Temari, Sister of the Sultan and Spokeswoman to the People. The Sultan extends his welcome to you and hopes that you can teach us your culture…" Most of it sounded very rehearsed, as though she had been forced to do it.

Lee blinked. "Wait a minute…teach?" However, Temari kept on talking as if she hadn't heard him. "Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to His Majesty…" She turned on her heel and made her way back toward the Palace. The gate door swung open and the two Konoha ambassadors cautiously moved inside and after Temari, toward an uncertain future.


	2. The Sultan of Sand and Ice

The inside of the Palace was cool, a nice reprieve from the scorching desert sun. A large courtyard resided within the entryway, full of exotic plants and a large pool. A statue of an hourglass stood in the center of the pool with water constantly bubbling over the rim of it into the liquid below.

Many people were treading through the courtyard, chatting and engaging in conversation with the people around them. Most were dressed like nobles, others as subjects coming in for an interview with some royal official. A few stared as the two Konoha strangers passed by, but then quickly averted their gaze when they were noticed. Naruto would stare back at them, making Lee groan. That boy could stare down a crocodile if it had looked at him the wrong way. Naruto had always been rash. How he had survived in the army, Lee would never know…but there had been a reason why Lee had chosen Naruto to be his partner.

_Lee loped up the steps to the tiny apartment, knocking politely on the door. It creaked open to reveal a young, mischievous face. Bright blue eyes shown through ragged blonde hair as Naruto stuck his head out to look at the Colonel. "Lee?" Naruto asked, rubbing his eyes. The poor knucklehead was still in his pajamas. Lee laughed. "Well, Private, I'm here to tell you… you're coming with me on a mission!"_

_Naruto simply stared at Lee…then his eyes popped open. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious! A mission!" The blonde had a huge grin on his face as he leaped about. Lee smiled. Naruto had always been a big screw off in school. He was never good at handling the magic's and illusions that were required at the Leaf Academy. Lee himself had never been adept to any of these skills, but he was a pro in weapons and physical warfare. He had excelled in the army…but Naruto had simply stayed in the bottom. He had been allowed to join the army as a Private simply because his superiors felt sorry for him. The poor kid was never given missions, so, of course, he would jump at Lee's offer._

"_What kind of mission?!" Naruto asked. Lee quickly set down the basics. The opening of Sands Gates and Her Majesty's orders to open trade. Naruto nodded as Lee finished up. "Sounds important…of course you would need me on this thing! Good choice Colonel!" Lee smiled to himself. So full of energy. It was a good choice. "I'll go get ready!" Naruto stood up and hurried upstairs. Lee watched him go… _

Temari's voice woke Lee from his thoughts. "I advise you to be reverent. I don't know how things are back in your country, but here we hold respect in high esteem…" Her eyes flashed to Naruto, but the Private didn't catch on.

Lee glanced ahead to notice they had approached a set of very large doors. The front of the door was cast gold with the outline of a dragon curling along its curves. Lee gulped. The whole thing made him feel small…which its purpose was probably. Intimidate your subjects before they come in to your presence. "On your toes Naruto…" Lee whispered. Naruto nodded and looked ahead, fire in his eyes.

Temari lifted the latch, opened the door…and they entered into a hall of splendor. It was a long hallway that led to the throne steps. Large pyres were lit aflame to the sides, casting shadows upon the pillars in odd, beautiful colors. Ornately colored drapes hung from the Pillars and the flames reflected off the cloth and added to the spectacular rainbow around them. The throne center itself was an ornate purple color. It was on a raised platform of rich wood and covered with pillows. At the bottom, near the side, leaned a tall man with brown hair. Weird red markings were on his face and Lee could not tell if they were tattoos or paint. He stared up and nodded to Temair, then glanced up to the figure who sat atop the throne.

Lee and Naruto's eyes moved up the plateau together until they rested on the figure sitting there. The Sultan sat crossed legged on a throne of massive, colorful pillows. He was much younger than the Colonel had expected. He might have been the same age as Lee himself, or even a bit younger. His hair was a deep, crimson red that stuck out in spiked edges. His skin was a pale, crème color. Apparently, although he lived in the desert, he didn't go outside much. However, all of these things were in contrast with his eyes. His eyes were a pale blue and were surrounded by dark, dark rings that extended up to his eyebrows…which he had none. Those eyes radiated the strongest loneliness that Lee had ever felt.

The Sultan stared down at them and Temari stood to attention. "The Ambassadors of Leaf." She said, and hurried to the side. He turned to Lee. "So…you are from the Outside World…"His voice was a dull monotone. There was no hint of anger or surprise, only simple fact.

Lee glanced over at Naruto, who was staring dumbly up at the Sultan. "Yes…"Lee said, stepping forward. He did a bow like the one Temari had done earlier ( He would find out later that that bow was for family only…but the Sultan didn't seem to notice.) " I am Colonel Rock Lee in the service of Queen Tsunade of the Nation of Leaves."

"Leaves?" The Sultan raised a hairless eyebrow. "The Land of Fire…The Great Warrior…" The Sultan stood up from his throne of pillows and clasped his hands behind his back. "I am Gaara no Subaku, Lord of the Eastern Desert and Protector of the Gate of Sand. Your presence is welcome. You begin your teaching immediately…"

Lee blinked. "Wait, wait, wait… I didn't come here to teach…" Gaara gazed down at him, as though the words Lee had said were of a different language. "You must have. Why else are you here?"

"To set up trade…perhaps an alliance. I was told nothing of any teaching…"

"That is trade. A trading of knowledge. I thought I was quite clear on that information." The Sultan's eyes narrowed.

Lee blinked. _Oh...bloody..._"By saying trade, we thought, well, an exchanging of resources. Valuable items.." Gaara's face did not change as he stared at the Colonel. "Knowledge is our most valuable resource…what more could you want?"

Naruto snorted. "You know what! Gold, silver, things of a shiny, valuable nature!" Gaara glared down like a hawk on the Private. "It is disrespectful to speak above your commander…"His dark eyes moved back to Lee. "Is what the boy said correct? Is this really what you seek?" Lee gulped…and nodded. "Then it is true. That is all the Outside World cares about." The Sultan turned his back on them and slowly made his way back to his throne.

Lee sighed. "I am sorry for the trouble…and the confusion. If you have nothing else for us, we could be ready and gone by three days."

"No." The droning voice said. The Sultan of Sand turned around. "You are not allowed to leave…"

Naruto's jaw dropped open. "What the hell is wrong with you! What are you talking about! Neither of us have what the other wants!" Gaara glared at the lad, who didn't stand down. "You are in MY land, under MY rules. You are not allowed to leave." He sat down on his throne again, as though what he had said was common knowledge. "Kankuro." The man with the face marks nodded up toward his Sultan. "Show these men to their chambers." He glared back at the Colonel and Private. "You will being my lessons tomorrow at noon. Do not be late. Tardiness with only result in your punishment."

Lee snorted. "And what, might I ask, will your lessons consult in?" He said, trying to remain respectful.

Gaara didn't blink. "Your culture." Then he turned away, announcing th conversation was over.

Kankuro motioned for the two to follow, and they moved out of the Sultan's throne room and into their own private fuming.


	3. Discovery

Lee woke up the next morning at the crack of dawn to do his usual workout routine. Naruto snored soundly in the bed next to his and Lee made it a point not to wake him. The Taijutsu Soldier dressed in a loose forming outfit and his legwarmers, than burst out his door and into the halls of the Palace. There was no one around, making the cool hallways a perfect place to get his morning training in.

Lee started out by doing 200 consecutive push ups, followed by 200 consecutive jumping jacks. He than stretched and began his jog. The rising sun was cutting though the windows by now, casting beautiful shades of color on the white walls of sand.

_"Sand..."_ Lee thought, his brow furrowed. Surely Queen Tsunade had not intended for Lee to teach...least of all teach some spoiled palace brat the ways of "culture". Lee bit his lip as he turned a corner. The Sultan. Gaara. There was something dark and foreboding about that young man. He was obviously used to having his orders obeyed at first word, the way people scuttled around here. _"More of a tyrant than anything else..."_ Lee grunted to himself.

The Colonel glanced up as he rounded another corner...and came face to face with a dead end. Lee blinked. No...not a black wall...a door. Before him stood a door made of what appeared to be the purest redwood lumber. A complex carving decorated the door, depicting a Sand warrior of high standing above a group of people who sat at his feet. A book was in his hand and he seemed to be teaching its text to the listeners.

Before Lee knew what he was doing, he had opened the door and slipped inside. The room was an enormous library. It was several stories tall and each level was crammed to the brim with books and scrolls. A huge bay window was in the center, casting the rising rays of the sun out upon the dusty table in the center...where a figure sat.

Lee gasped and quickly hid behind a bookshelf. Gaara no Subaku sat crossed legged at the table, a large book in his hands. His dark eyes were intent on the pages, his brow furrowed in concentration. "The Dancers moved about in a circular motion, nodding to one another as they flowed across the floor. The music strung in the air, controlling the dancers as a Puppeteer, his puppets..." The Sultan looked up from his reading aloud and glanced toward the bookshelves. "How long are you going to hide there?"

Lee shuddered._"Great..." _He thought. _"Get caught snooping on my first day..."_

"Well, come on..." Gaara's voice droned from the table, annoyance lingering on the words.

Lee gulped and was about to come out...when there was a shuffled a few bookshelves down. The form of Kankuro appeared from behind a shelf. Gaara stared at him, and then turned back to his book. "What do you want?" Kankuro sighed, moving over to his Sultans side and sat down. "Why are you still reading those books? You need to find a new hobby..."

"Like what? Making puppets seems so fun..." Gaara said, placing a sarcastic bite on the word "so". Kankuro sighed. "At least it's a hobby...you're going to die in this old library..." Gaara didn't look up. "You must have come in her for reasons other than to tell off my personal decisions. If not, leave." Kankuro snorted. "Actually, I did. I don't like those new comers..." Gaara remained silent. "They came here entirely for the wrong reasons...they're selfish and pig headed..."

"Are we so different?" Gaara asked, looking up to gaze at his brother. Kankuro scowled and dropped his eyes. "We kept ourselves secluded for generations, afraid of the outside world. I am not afraid. Their ways intrigue me...their thoughts and ambitions. So different from our own. I want my people to understand, for I feel that we are bitterly behind the times." Gaara said, closing the book before him.

"I don't think they will comply, now that you have forced them to stay."

"They will get over it."

Kankuro sighed. "Sometimes brother...you are really stubborn..."

Gaara snorted. "They will accept it and they will prepare us." He gazed over toward the shelves. "Do you hear me, Colonel?"


	4. Lessons

_"Crap." _ Lee thought. He stared over his shoulder to see the Sultan's cold eyes meeting his own. Kankuro stared at the Leaf Soldier with mistrust.

"You are quite early...here to take a read?" Gaara said with a sarcastic bite. Lee moved from the shelf and made his way toward the Sultan and the Puppet Master. He bowed. "N-no sir..."Lee said. "I was taking my morning run...and happened to pass by. The door intrigued me." Lee motioned back to the carvings. "I then...sorta...wandered in..."

Gaara looked to the door. "Do you know who it is who is etched on that door?" Lee shook his head. "My great great grandfather, the first Sultan of Sand. It was he who built this city up from its base...and shut its doors to the outside world. But before he did this, he built this library and filled it full of books from the nine Great Nations. It is a shrine of knowledge and I wish to read every one…" Gaara looked up to the stories above. "Learn it all." He stared back to Lee. "That was how I found the books about the outside, your outside. A new world that did not seem as evil as my ancestor made it out to be." He stood up and stared over at the Colonel.

Lee blinked. This Sultan was so young, and yet he seemed to know things no one else did. Lee sighed. "I know you must want me to teach you…but…I don't know any…"

"I can only learn so much from book Colonel." Gaara made his way toward Lee. "I need to know further…deeper." Gaara's eyes narrowed. "And we start now."

He moved to a shelf and pulled out a large red rimmed book with gold leaf edges. Gaara opened the book and set it down on the table. "I was five when I first wandered into this library…and first discovered about you. The Kingdom of Kanoha." Gaara sat down and stared at the book. Lee blinked and glanced to Kankuro, who simply glared in return. Lee shuffled slightly until Gaara's voice rose again. "Are you coming?" Lee blinked, and then headed over to sit across from his host.

Gaara slid the book across the table toward the Colonel. He opened it and briskly turned to a well word page. The Sultan pointed down to the picture that struck up from the page. "What is this?" Lee glanced down to the picture. It was of a brilliant courtyard, lined with flowers and flowing fountains. People dressed in the old fashions of the Kanoha court moved along, admiring the brilliant architecture. Lee recognized it. "The Kings Court." Gaara blinked, obviously not understanding. "OH….oh...it's where our ruler lives. Right now it's Queen Tsunade…"

"I am aware…I need no history lessons Colonel…" Gaara said, pulling the book away. His black eyes gazed at the picture. "No plants like that can grow in this desert. I must learn to grow them."

"They are quite lovely…" Lee stated.

Gaara glanced up. "Lovely. I have heard that word..." Kankuro blinked, glancing over to his brother. He hadn't seen his brother like this before.

Lee blinked. "Well…you know…Lovely. Beautiful." Gaara blinked. Lee sighed. "So…this was created by your people?" Gaara asked.

"Yes."

"Than how could people who made something so grand…make this?" He pulled out another book and slammed it before Lee. The picture of a battle scene roared off the page. Red sky penetrated the image that fell on the bodies and the fighting figures below. Below the picture read a statement. "The battle of Nikoto Ridge, 3rd War."

"War." Gaara's voice said dully to Lee's side. "What is war? How could something so gruesome come from the same people who made your "King's Court"?"

Lee gulped. He never thought he would be asked something like this. He stared over to the Sultan, whose cold eyes seemed to slowly be scanning him, stripping him. "War is caused by…well…difficulties…"

"Difficulties? My people have never known war…is this all that your people offer?"

Lee was about the answer, but the Sultan continued. "No. It can't. We have never seen war before and I feel we never willl…we are stronger than your 'difficulties'."

Lee blinked. Gaara turned to him and pointed back to the picture. "When was this battle?" Lee glanced down." The 3rd War, between my nation of Kanoha and the rival nation of Rain. It was over lands rights…"Lee grew quiet. "My parents died in that war…"

"Life happens…" Gaara said, pulling the book away again. "But we can discuss this later…" Suddenly, there was a knock on the libraries door. Gaara looked to Kankuro, who had been sitting off to the side the whole conversation. Obviously he knew not to interrupt the Sand leader. Kankuro turned to the door and opened it. A messenger stood there and came in. "My Lord Sultan…" He bowed. Gaara stood up and crossed his arms. "What is it?"

"An ambassador from the Nation of Stones is here to speak with you…"

"Well well Colonel…" Gaara looked over his shoulder to Lee, who sat there staring back up past him. "It appears you are not the only one." The Sultan turned away from Lee and made his way out of the library, leaving the Colonel to his thoughts.


End file.
